legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi
Luigi is a character that hails from the Mario series. He is Mario's twin brother and sidekick. He is The4everreival's Favorite Mario Character. The M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Slade Strikes Back Luigi has once been on the Multi-Universe saving in Slade Strikes Back where helped Dib and the others against Slade, Anti Cosmo, Joker and others. It was thought he died afterwards through Joker. But he survived and after Bowser's devastation on kidnapping Peach and lord knows what happened to Mario. Luigi goes to find to his brother and possibly find Dib for help against his foes The Grand Summer Season Trek Luigi returns and joins forces with Blue and the go-away team after saving them from Dolpliss. ready to finally lend his hand once more. Then he finally reunites with his old friends Meowth, Bender, Skipper and Jorgen who joins the team and acts like his partner wanting to bring back good times. Their attempts are successful and he spends a vacation with them Luigi after that goes back to see everyone in M.O.D.A.B The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Luigi returns to help Meowth, Dib and the others against his old enemy Discord and his new enemy Sigma. he joins the Membrane Elite to do just that Friends: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, E.Gadd, Diddy Kong, Wario, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron, Django of the Dead, Meowth, Blue, Dexter, Dee Dee, Tails, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Snake, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Professor Pericles, Profion, Sandy, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Scorpion, Delta Squad, Megaman X Enemies: Bowser, Waluigi, Slade, Anti Cosmo, the Joker, King Boo, Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's allegiance, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Partner Category:Neutral Good Category:Goaway Team members Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Brunettes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mustaches Category:Sibling Category:Gloved Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Luigi and Daisy Category:Feminine Boy Category:Love Interests of Daisy Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hank Azaria